


One Year Worth It Anniversary

by i_live_so_i_love



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_live_so_i_love/pseuds/i_live_so_i_love
Summary: Everyone knows Steven has a crush on Andrew. Andrew doesn't want to date a co worker or risk their friendship. So when Steven wants to take Andrew out for a surprise dinner, Andrew is understandably nervous.





	One Year Worth It Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing in a while and my first time writing for this fandom. Please go easy on me! Feel free to come say hi over on tumblr [@lilnycky](https://lilnyckyj.tumblr.com/)

“Hey, what are you doing tonight?” Steven dropped onto the couch, uncomfortably close as usual, jostling Andrew’s arm.

“Uh, going home, making dinner and binging Netflix till I fall asleep. It's going to be great.” Andrew was actually looking forward to it. He'd found a recipe he wanted to try and thought he might finally get around to watching Black Mirror.

Steven started shaking his head almost as soon as Andrew spoke. “No no no. I'm taking you somewhere tonight. It's really going to be a great. Like, for real great. Not sit at home great.” He nodded with a smug grin.

“I thought we finished filming for the season?” Andrew asked, confused.

“We did. What? We can't hang out off camera?” Steven looked mock hurt but Andrew could tell there was a touch of truth to it.

Andrew was painfully aware of Steven’s huge crush on him, as was everyone in the office. It didn't take a detective to spot the doe eyed looks. Andrew however, didn't date coworkers. It was too risky. He liked his job and didn't want to have to find another one if things got complicated or weird. So while all his coworkers traded partners like a square dance, Andrew held himself back. That included trying to keep Steven at arms length.

Steven was relentless though and his eager puppy enthusiasm was hard to resist.

Steven blinked sad eyes at him, his already full bottom lip jutting out further in a ridiculous pout. Andrew made a last ditch effort, insides squirming guiltily. They had hung out before but in groups. That's not what this sounded like.

“Don't you have footage from Japan to edit?”

“Nah, I just finished. Today. That's part of what we're celebrating.” Steven beamed at him.

“Part?” Andrew furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Yeah, you’ll see.” With that, Steven stood up to leave. “See you tonight!”

“But wait I... didn't agree to anything.” The last part was said to Steven’s retreating back.

Ashley came around the corner. “You're in trouble now.”

Andrew groaned and threw his head back against the couch. “I know!” He looked at Ashley seriously as she sat down. “Help me get out of it.”

“No!”

“You can say your sick and I have to take you to the hospital.”

“No. Why don’t you give him a chance? It's obvious you're into him.”

Andrew scowled at her.

“You smile when you're around him. There's a glow.”

Andrew’s scowl deepened. “I do not glow. There is no glowing going on. What's the opposite of glowing? Shadowing? Anti-glowing?” He shook his head. “I don't know but whatever it, that's what's going on.”

“Uh huh. I've seen the footage from Australia. It didn't all end up in the episode.” Ashley gave him a smug, knowing look.

Unbidden, Andrew's mind went back to that afternoon on the hill top. He struggled to keep a contented smiled from his face. It was just the wine and the atmosphere, he told himself. There hadn't been anything real there.

Ashley saw through it anyway.

“See! Look,” she cut him off as he opened his mouth to object. “I know you don't like complications and all that. But love is messy, emotions are complicated. I'm not saying it is love just give it a chance.”

“Give love a chance? Really? That's what you're saying to me right now?”

Ashley stood up.

“And now you're leaving?”

She grinned. “I just saw Kelsey going to get a drink. Thought I'd say hi.” She scurried off.

“Don't you have work to do!”

She flipped him off without looking back.

Andrew tried to focus on work and not the flip flops his stomach was doing when he thought about tonight. It wasn't much use.

Andrew considered finding somewhere to hide and shutting off his phone for the night. The thought of Steven’s expression as he tried to stammer out an excuse tomorrow was a powerful deterrent.

Steven texted him at 4:30 with an address Andrew didn't recognize and said to meet him there at 6:30. It turned out to be a little scrap of park off Sunset Boulevard.

Andrew left the office a little early to have time to change. If he was going out, he could at least look good, right? He fretted over his clothes, not sure what Steven had in mind for the evening. He contemplated a few button downs. In the end he decided against it because it was LA in September, it would be too warm if they were outside. So he settled on a soft white t-shirt and khakis. He fretted over his hair in the mirror, brushing it this way and that and making faces. He tried to ignore the nerves making his stomach clench. He spent so long primping he was almost late.

The sun was beginning to set, making blood red streaks through the haze of smog. Steven was standing in the middle of the patch of green under a street light.

“Hey, sorry I'm late.

He looked good in a blue button down with the sleeves rolled up and his hair perfectly styled, as usual.

“Hey, no problem. We don't have reservations or anything.”

“So what are we doing?” Andrew asked as they started down the road.

“Oh we’re going to-” he started casually and cut himself off, shoving Andrew playfully. “I can't tell you. It's a surprise. Though I am a little offended you haven't figured it out.”

“What? How would I have figured it out? You have given me zero hints,” Andrew said, disgruntled.

“You’re just oblivious.” Steven grinned smugly. When he caught Andrew’s expression, he gave his shoulder a reassuring pat, hanging off it a little. “Don't worry. You're still my best friend.”

“Everyone is your best friend,” Andrew grumbled but he smiled.

They spent the entire twenty minute walk playfully bickering. Steven flat out refused to tell Andrew where they were going. He started to piece it together by certain land marks thought. They reminded him of another warm late summer day about a year ago. He didn't say anything till Steven stopped in front of the tan painted concrete building. The delicious smell of cooking pizza surrounded it.

“Ta da!” Steven struck a pose gesturing grandly at the building, waiting for Andrew to get it.

“Hey, it's your favorite pizza place!” Andrew said with fake enthusiasm.

Steven dropped his hands, glaring. “You really don’t remember?”

Andrew laughed at Stevens sullen expression. “It's Pizzeria Mozza. I remember. How could I forget the winner from my first episode.” He pulled the door open and held it for Steven. “I’m getting my own pizza this time though,” he said as Steven passed.

Steven rolled his eyes.

A server showed them to a booth in the corner. As they order drinks and pizza, Andrew’s nerves came back.

“It's almost weird to be on opposite sides,” Steven commented. He stretched his arms out and waved his hands, pretending he couldn't reach. “You're so far away!”

Andrew laughed. “I know! There's so much room over here.” He slide from side to side to illustrate his point. He stopped on the far side, his right shoulder against the wall. “Enough room for a whole other person.”

He'd meant it hypothetically. The booths were designed to seat four after all but Steven’s eyes lit up.

“Really?”

Andrew only hesitated a second before patting the seat next to him.

Steven was there in a flash, pulling some crazy ninja move to get around the table without standing up.

Steven bent down to rest his head on Andrew’s shoulder. “I knew you'd miss me,” he said, rolling his eyes up to look at Andrew’s face and grinning.

Andrew’s heart jumped to his throat. He could smell whatever product was in his dyed hair. It mixed with his cologne in a scent that was uniquely Steven. His lips seemed to take up Andrew's vision, close enough to kiss.

The waitress showed up with their drinks.

“Oh you switched,” she said, setting the glasses down. “Sorry if I interrupted.” She smiled knowingly and left.

Steven sat up unselfconsciously, while Andrew blushed

“Now she thinks we’re a couple,” Andrew hissed.

“So?” Steven asked. He tried to take a drink while watching Andrew but his mouth couldn’t find the straw and he looked like a gaping fish.

Andrew couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re…” he shook his head and sighed. “You, I guess.”

Steven finally trapped the straw between his teeth and grinned.

They got to chatting about inconsequential things and Andrew started to relax. That was how it usually was between them, simple and easy. Andrew didn’t have to worry about being weird or awkward like he did with most people. He could be himself and know that Steven would accept him. He hoped Steven felt the same way. It made him wonder if they were more than friends, would it stay simple? Would it still be like this, just with more? He could imagine all the little intimate touches he would add, running his fingertips over the back of Steven’s hand or down his arm, resting a hand on his thigh, brushing his thumb over Steven’s lower lip before they kissed. His thoughts got a lot dirtier after that. He didn’t normally let himself think those sort of thoughts about his friend but today he did. The image of Steven panting all the dirty things as they fucked sent a thrill of want through him.

Andrew shook the thoughts from his head in time for the pizza to arrive.

It looked and smelled exactly as he remembered, the lump of soft cheese sitting on each slice making his mouth water.

They each picked up a slice. Andrew held his out first.

“Happy one year anniversary,” he said with a grin. “To many more.”

Steven’s answering smile was dazzling. They touched the tips of their pizza together. Andrew remembered how stupid he thought it was back then. Now he couldn't imagine eating a meal with Steven without it.

Steven swallowed his first bite and voiced the same thoughts. “Remember how much crap you gave me for cheersing with pizza? It’s fun though, right?”

“It is. You were right.”

“I always am.”

They finished their pizza, Steven groaning about a full stomach.

“So where to now?” Andrew asked as they stepped back out into the heat.

“I figured I’d let you choose. There’s a movie theater or a comedy show that way.” He gestured west, back the way they came. “There’s a couple bars a few blocks down. And a cool sounding ice cream place that way.” He pointed east.

Andrew set of that way immediately.

Steven caught up quickly. “I should have known. How can you eat so much food?”

“Practice.” Andrew grinned.

The ice cream place served it in a unique way. They scrapped it flat across a cold surface and rolled it onto itself. They portioned a few rolls together and served them with cute toppings. It tasted almost as good as it looked.

“So where’s the next stop on this actually great, not stay at home great evening?” Andrew asked as he scrapped the last bit of ice cream from the bowl.

“Well, we could probably catch a showing of It if you haven’t seen it yet? Or we could grab a drink.”

Andrew squinted, realization dawning on him. “You only planned the pizza and ice cream didn’t you?”

Steven shrugged, not denying it.

“You know me too well.” The admission made Andrew remember his thoughts from earlier. In the short year they’d been working together, they had gotten pretty close as friends. Was it worth risking that?

In that moment, Andrew decided it wasn’t a risk, it was the next logical step. If they both felt this way, why deny it? Complications be damned.

Andrew licked his spoon clean. “We could always go back to my place?” He hadn’t meant for it to come out so low and rough, hinting at something more, but it did. The atmosphere between them shifted instantly. He could have laughed it off as a joke, said something to diffuse the situation, but he didn't.

Steven’s eyes widened and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “O-Okay.”

“Did you drive?”

Steven shook his head.

“I’ll get us a ride.” Andrew brought up the app on his phone. He got up to throw away the finished ice cream containers as he did.

“Five minutes,” he said when he came back. And because it felt right, he held his hand out to Steven. He took it and they walked outside.

As they waited, neither of them said anything. They just stood there, not daring to look at eachother. It would have been awkward but Andrew was too distracted by his pounding heart.

When the car pulled up, they climbed into the back together. Andrew gave the driver his address.

As they drove, Steven’s hand found his again. Their eyes finally met. Steven looked down at their joined hands and broke into a huge grin. Andrew couldn't help but answer in kind. Whether because of the driver or because they were both too nervous, they didn't say anything during the drive.

Steven stopped them at the door to Andrew’s apartment. “Uh, I gotta say something.”

Andrew’s heart dropped to his stomach.

Steven took a deep breath. “I want you to know, even though I trust you and I really, really want this to happen, whatever this is, I'm not ready for sex. I just thought you should know and not get your hopes up. If that's what you were expecting and you want me to leave I can.” He fiddled nervously with the buttons on his shirt not looking up.

A very, very small part of Andrew was disappointed but mostly he was relieved Steven told him.

Andrew hesitated for only a second before reaching for Steven’s hand. He wasn't upset, only afraid of doing something wrong.

“Hey, thank you for telling me. But we don't have to have sex. We don't have to do anything, though this talking thing is probably a good idea.” It made Steven smile like he hoped. He reached a hand up to touch the side of Stevens face. “Right now though, if it's okay, I'd like to kiss you. I've kinda been thinking about it all night.”

Steven nodded and Andrew leaned forward to bring their lips together.

It was a little weird at first, no sparks or fireworks, just a press of lips. But when Andrew took a quick breath through his nose and stepped closer, it all clicked. It wasn't a fiery burning passion that consumed them, intense but inevitable fleeting. It was like the force of a damned river, powerful in its release but with an undercurrent that wouldn't fade.

Steven made a soft noise in the back of his throat and put his arms around Andrew’s neck, pressing against him. Andrew flicked his tongue against the seam of Steven’s lips. He opened them, welcoming Andrews tongue with his own.

Andrew wasn't sure how long it went on, forever and not long enough. When they finally broke apart with a gasp, foreheads still touching, Steven was pressed against Andrew’s apartment door.

“We should go inside,” Andrew murmured.

“Yeah, okay.”

Andrew got the door open and the lights switched on. Steven had been there before a few times but it felt different now. Andrew could still feel the heat of Steven's lips.

“Do you wanna watch a movie or something?” Andrew offered.

Steven shrugged. “Sure.”

They sat on the couch, close but not touching. Andrew played something from his Netflix recommended list since Steven had no opinion.

It was only five minutes into the movie before Steven slid a little closer.

“Can we, uh, kiss some more?”

“Uh huh.” The words were barely out of Andrew’s mouth before it was on Steven’s.

It was the same as before, the crashing force of intensity with something more below the surface. They fell sideways on the couch, Andrew propped over Steven.

Despite wanting more, Andrew kept his hands in check, letting Steven lead. When Steven started to touch his chest, Andrew ran his hands down Steven’s side, slow and deliberate. Steven slipped his hand under the hem of Andrew’s shirt, Andrew did the same, feeling the smooth skin of Steven’s hip.

Steven dropped his hands lower, pressing against Andrew's cock through his jeans. Andrew groaned aloud, letting his head fall forward and eyes close. He completely forgot to reciprocate as Steven stroked him. When he remembered, his eyes flickered open to meet Steven's. Slowly, and with obvious intent, he slid his hand around to the front and wrapped it as best he could around his cock. Steven’s eyes closed lazily.

“Is this okay?” Andrew whispered.

Steven licked his lips and nodded. He made an inarticulate noise that was actually familiar to Andrew, though usually accompanied by food.

“Fuck, that's hot. Always thought so.” Andrew leaned down to kiss Steven's throat.

Andrew kept stroking him, pressing his palm against the head of Steven’s cock. Steven’s breathing picked up and both hands clutched at Andrew’s shoulders, urging him on. His hips started to buck up into the rhythm of Andrew’s hand. At the last second, Andrew leaned back to watch Steven’s face scrunch up and relax as he came. It had to be one of the single hottest things Andrew had ever seen.

As Steven's eyes slowly came back to focus he released him and got a his hand on himself. In a few quick strokes he came, panting.

“Sorry,” Steven mumbled. “I should have done that.”

Andrew shook his head. “No its fine. You were so hot when you came, I couldn't wait.” He dropped a quick kiss on Steven’s cheek. “Next time, right?”

They both grinned, happy and staited and somehow ridiculously pleased to acknowledge that there would be a next time, as though it had been in question.

Andrew kissed his other cheek and got up. “Stay there, I'll get stuff for you to clean up.”

He came back a few minutes later in pj pants and tossed a set of Steven. He nodded toward the bathroom. “There's a washcloth set out for you, or there's towels in the cupboard if you wanna shower.”

“Nah, I'll be right back and we can actually watch this movie. It looks pretty good.”

Steven fell asleep five minutes after they got comfortable, his head resting against Andrew's shoulder. Andrew watched him, the steady rise and fall of his chest. A brief fission of panic ran through him when he thought about explaining this to his co workers. But, in the end, he was too happy to care and that's what mattered.


End file.
